Nothing
by leena1445
Summary: Inspired by the author The Almighty Leprechaun and the song "Nothing" by The Script. It is a sad story and it's Spitfire. But not. Oneshot. Just a little thing that I wanted to write.


**I was inspired to write this after I heard the song "Nothing" by The Script again. And then I read an amazing author: The Almighty Leprechaun. And she writes Spitfire. So in honor of this author and the song, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ.**

Nothing

* * *

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Then I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying to drag my feet_

-Verse One of "Nothing" by The Script

* * *

Wally's POV

I walk down the street, to my den, to my only comfort now. To make me forget about her, to make me happy. She is an object when I drink the liquid. It makes me forget. I talk to the bartender again, my words slurred as I buy another bottle and guzzle it down. She takes another $20 bill as I buy two more bottles to take and drink.

I am happy and content.

* * *

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'll never_  
_Only they can't see where this is gonna end_  
_They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

-Verse one

* * *

I cannot sleep, I cannot. I stumble into the kitchen and gulp down another bottle of the many in the loaded fridge. Sometimes I think, sometimes I care. But I cannot. I know she is there, waiting. But she is not.

She will never be.

And I cross by her on the street, and I stare, and I look at her perfect features. And I want her. But she doesn't want me. She only forgets, she only thinks of my stupidity, my failiure. _Of what? Of what? _I think. But only of the failiure of my only mission, my only love. I chose it over her. I chose a monster always hauting me over her.

I drink excessively.

And I sleep.

* * *

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_  
_I'm swearing if I go there now_  
_I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_So I, dialed her number and confessed to her_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard_  
_Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)_

-Chorus

* * *

"No. I can't love you. You let me off, you traded me for stupidity, and object over me! I thought you loved me!" She said. I could change her. I could turn it all around. I could. I knew I could.

"But I still love you..." I slurred.

And I heard only nothing.

* * *

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_  
_I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses_  
_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_  
_If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

-Verse two

* * *

She stares, I plead. I hurt. But no avail. No answer.

Nothing.

My slurred, pained, hurting words do nothing.

Completely nothing.

* * *

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_  
_I'm swearing if I go there now_  
_I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_So I, dialed her number and confessed to her_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard_  
_Was nothing (nothing, nothing)_

-Chorus

* * *

"Please? Give me a chance! I still want you!" I slur continuously.

Nothing.

* * *

_ She said nothing (nothing, nothing)_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_  
_Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)_  
_I got nothing (nothing, nothing)_  
_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

-Bridge

* * *

"Please, please, please."

"I need you! I need you! I love you! Please..." I slur.

* * *

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_

_Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

-Bridge

* * *

_Why, baby, why?! I love you! I love you! _

I realize my mistake.

But there's no going back. I can never change time.

I lost her.

I lost her.

I lost her.

* * *

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

-Part of verse one

* * *

I realize that I'm quitting.

Quitting everything.

* * *

I got nothing.

**I thought that was pretty damn depressing. So yeah, I like sad stuff. Enjoy.**


End file.
